The Birth of Death
The Birth of Death is a written serial by KylerNuva telling the story of a Rahkshi named "Kuzzat" about how he was created, his purpose of existance, and accomplishing missions that he's been sent out to do by his master and "father"; Makuta Tazzuk. Introduction Two intellegent Rahkshi named Kuzzat and Nirekx have just arrived on the Northern Continent, as ordered by Makuta Wrekan. Kuzzat remembers this place well; after all, this is where he was born. As he walks on the beach towards his destination with his partner assigned by his "father", he looks back at the most remeberale moments of his past life of existance. Chapter One 3000 years ago, prior to the events of “The Brutal Mission” On the Northern Continent, the infamously feared Makuta known as Tazzuk was working inside his sacred laboratory commencing an experiment that he’s been working on for a long while. Tazzuk assistant in this project; Wrekan, Makuta of the Western Northern Continent, has had recently send Rahkshi squads to hunt down a Dark Hunter who has Intel’s on Tazzuk’s secret plan that he was able to confiscate during Tazzuk’s departure from the Northern Continent during one of his missions. Luckily, one of Wrekan’s patrols was able to discover this and pursue the Dark Hunter, but the Hunter managed to slay his squad of soldiers. Wrekan would then send a number of Rahkshi to capture him, but was able to slay them as well. Tazzuk grew angry over it, but then came with an ingenious idea to dealt with this situation once and for all: create a Rahkshi that only he could create. After dubbing one of his own “Kraata” inside energized Protodermis, it created the shell of the body that would hunt down the Hunter. Wrekan insisted on adding some “new features” to the Rahkshi, and would add an extra pair of arms, both equipped with razor-sharp claws, as well as modifying his feet to look more like large talons. "Are you certain that this Rahkshi will be able to eradicate that Dark Hunter that my Rahkshi are currently pursuing?" Wrekan aske. Tazzuk chuckles menacingly and says, "I guarantee you, Wrekan…. I naturally don’t create “complex” Rahkshi like this particular one…. But unlike the other Rahkshi we have created these past millenniums…. This one will be far more powerful than any other Rahkshi the Brotherhood has ever created." Wrekan then ask, "What makes you so sure about that fact?" Tazzuk then shows Wrekan what appeared to look like a Kraata, but this Kraata had razor-sharp spikes on its back, and was colored black, gray, red and brown. And unlike normal Kraata’s; this one had sharp teeth as well. "This…" Wrekan observed it with caution, as even he didn’t believe it was a Kraata at first. "What is this…? A mutant Kraata?," he pondered. Tazzuk once again chuckles and stated, "More like an extremely rare breed of them." "I’ve never seen quite a specimen like this one before...", Wrekan said, still observing the "Kraata". Tazzuk then explains, "Let’s just say that it took me a while to produce this Kraata, and was difficultly complex to produce this…. but being the patient Makuta that I can often be, it was well worth the wait. Now… (as he approaches the Rahkshi’s body) It’s time for my “son” to awaken and cause pure chaos amongst those who dare trespass my sacred properties…." Tazzuk then puts the “Kraata” inside the Rahkshi’s triple razor-sharp spines that he acquire when dipped within the Energized Protodermis, and moments later, his eyes lit up with aggression and obsession of causing chaos to all who would oppose his existence. Wrekan chuckles and says, "Well, it turn out to be a success… unless he too falls before that powerful Dark Hunter, and-" Suddenly, Wrekan was punched out of nowhere by the recently created Rahkshi that overheard what he was saying about him, and slammed tremendously hard through the wall. "Well done, my son." Tazzuk, while slowly clapping at the Rahkshi's strength and agility. The Rahkshi looked back at his true master. Wrekan recovered while being slightly dazed, and even he was surprised by the Rahkshi’s quickness. But was even more surprised after he heard something he thought impossible: the Rahkshi speaking towards Tazzuk. "Your welcome, my father." "What…? Wrekan said with disbelief in his voice. "He can communicate with us!?" The Rahkshi looked back towards Wrekan with a dark and crazy stare at him. Then says, "And understand what whelps like yourself have to say about my existence…" Wrekan growls at the Rahkshi, but Tazzuk raised his claw, signaling for both of them to stop arguing, with the Rahkshi doing instantly, while Wrekan still gave a strong frown at the Rahkshi. "That’s quite enough." he ordered. "Now, my son… you were created for a very important purpose: to hunt down enemies that dare steal valuable aritifacts and items that I’ve collected within my sacred lair." The Rahkshi then kneels before Tazzuk’s instructions. "I understand, my master…. Who is it that you wish for me to exterminate?" Tazzuk explains, "A Dark Hunter who has stolen a tablet that has important Intel’s on my plans. You will terminate him once encountered. But we warn, he has managed to kill off a number of Rahkshi that my ‘brother’ send after him. Prove yourself worthy to me, and you shall acquire an identity and more promising goals and awards in your livelihood." "Yes, my father…, the Rahkshi said. " I will not fail you." Tazzuk then says, "Rise, my son…" As the Rahkshi rises, Tazzuk then points towards the exit to signify the Rahkshi’s instruction to leave the premacence and begin his mission; which he does so after suddenly move and flies off faster than any Rahkshi Wrekan has ever seen flown before. Wrekan, in astonishment, stutters, "W-what… what in the name of the Great Beings was that thing!? That was no Rahkshi! That thing was… a freak!" Tazzuk turns around and gives Wrekan a disturbing smile. And then replies, "That, my ‘brother’…. Is new face of Death." Then after a moment of silence, Tazzuk started to chuckles sinisterly, then burst out laughing disturbingly; the very same laughter that even the Rahkshi could hear from the distance, and gave out a similar laughter like his father… Chapter Two The Dark Hunter, codenamed “Fireblaze”, was on the run from a small group of Rahkshi that were pursuing him. He then stopped, ran behind a wall and waited as the small group of Rahkshi lands to where “Fireblaze” was recently seens by the pack. As they walked pass “Fireblaze” without noticing him, he would then use his power of fire to instantly melt the armor of one of the Rahkshi in the patrol, and would create a wall of fire to blind attack the others. After creating the wall of fire, he charged right through it and cutted the other Rahkshi in half with his Heat-Swords, instantly killing the rest of the pack. “Fireblaze” chuckles and says, "Buring Rahkshi is so fun, yet too easy…" He takes out the tablet he has on his back, and over reads it to make sure the information he’s acquired it accurate from what he read the first time he saw it. “Fireblaze”, while skimming through the tablet, says, "I honestly can’t believe that this is what will possibly happen in the future, if it’s all true…" He then puts it away. "Either way, the Dark Hunters could use this information to our advantage, especially when I give this to 'The Shadowed One'. And who knows? He’ll possibly even promote me in becoming one of his leading generals for this important plan that the Makuta are in progress of beginning." “Fireblaze” turn back to ensure if there were anymore Rahkshi patrolling around the area, but nothing was behind him that he could see. "Phew… guess the close is finally clear." As he turned around and began to walk off, however… there was someone in front of him, who quickly punched him so hard, he flew right into the rock-hard wall he hid behind. “Fireblaze” groans yells out, "Who dares…!?" The next moment, he saw what looked like a Rahkshi, but had four mechanical arms, razor-sharp claws and talons, and had 3 Spiky Spines on his back, who had a manical look within his eyes. “Fireblaze” scoffs and says mockingly, "What is this? A Rahkshi that’s supposed to intimidate me? Ha." “Fireblaze” then blew a blazing high temperature of fire at the Rahkshi, which could of melted him within seconds. “Fireblaze” gave out an evil chuckle as he was burning up the Rahkshi, but then the next slightly completely and literally took his breathe away… the Rahkshi should have melted in such high temperatue of fire, but instead… nothing happened. Not a single burnt mark was on the Rahkshi’s body. “Fireblaze”, stunned, mumbled, "Impossible…." The next moment, the Rahkshi grabbed him by the throat, and started to squeeze the life out of him… literally. “Fireblaze” was choking and gaging out, "Alright! Alright! You… want the… tablet!?" “Fireblaze” takes it off of his back and hits the Rahkshi in the head with it. "Then take it!" Unfortunately, that did nothing more but increase the stress level of the Rahkshi’s attitude, and started to stab him in the chest with his razor-sharp claws, giving out a disturbing hiss that would bring eternal soars within the Dark Hunter’s hearings. He was in grave pain and starts bellowing out, "OK, OK! I GIVE! I GIVE! JUST TAKE IT!" “Fireblaze” throws the tablet onto the ground. As he does so, the Rahkshi then stops attacking him, and grabs the tablet that the Dark Hunter stole from his master. The Rahkshi then looks back at the Dark Hunter, who’s chest was bleeding from the fatal blows that the Rahkshi inflicted on him… but was not done with him just yet… The Rahkshi then grabbed him by the throat, and gave out another terrible hiss that would once again soar the Dark Hunter’s hearings. “Fireblaze” gaging and saying, "What… are you… doing?! I gave… back your masters… property… what more do…. You want…. With me!?" The Rahkshi then gave a sickening smile at the Dark Hunter’s face. "Death…" The fact that the Rahkshi just spoke right to “Fireblaze” was a complete shock…. But was more of a shock was that his inner body started to feel soar one moment, then started to feel like as if his inner organic tissues were being burned up and dissolved by something that was eating them up inside of his body the next. He couldn’t bear anymore of the pain, and started to cry out the pain he was instantly being inflicted by the Rahkshi’s powers. It almost felt like time has slowed down for him, as the pain lasted so long, that it would never be the end of the eternal pain and suffering he was getting by the Rahkshi for merely seconds… but it would end, as it turns black for him, and his body become nothing more but a lifeless shell, that has been completely infected by a virus that ate the inner parts of his organic tissues, thus causing the Dark Hunter to die after the virus completed its meal. On a small ledge right over the Rahkshi and the dead Dark Hunter, but the two Makuta, Tazzuk and Wrekan, watched over him, overviewing all that transpired when the Rahkshi confronted the Dark Hunter of Heat and Fire. Tazzuk then chuckles disturbingly. "I’ve… never seen anyone endure such pain…. But, what did he do to him?", ask Wrekan. Tazzuk responds, "He used his power over an extremely effective virus that eat up the organic tissues within your body, causing you to suffocate for a slow period of time, and experience the everlasting pain that you cannot avoid until you are nothing more than a lifeless shell. Yes... he is a Rahkshi of Virus." The two Makuta then used their teleportation power to appear right next to the Rahkshi, the Rahkshi noticed them once they reappeared. He then kneels before Tazzuk. "My master." said the Rahkshi. "I have accomplished your mission…" The Rahkshi hands the tablet over to Tazzuk, which he takes from him. "Great job, my son….", Tazzuk says. "If the Dark Hunters gotten their filthy hands on this resource, my plans would have been compromised… But thanks to you, my plans shall once again continue to develop smoothly without any other conniving fools to get in our way of future conquest." Rahkshi then says, "Yes, my father… now, about my identiy…" "Ah yes….", said Tazzuk and noted, "You have proven yourself far worthier than any other Rahkshi that we’ve created so far. Hence forth, you shall be known as Rahkshi……. 'Kuzzat.'" The Rahkshi now forever known as “Kuzzat” then nods. "Yes…. My master." "Rise…", said Tazzuk quietly. The Rahkshi rises, and then gives out a loud and disturbing hiss that any being or Rahi creature nearby would forevermore remember the evil burst that came from what the creature would be soon coined as… “The Son of Death.” Chapter Three On Destral... Makuta intor, along with Tazzuk, was creating several new Rahkshi that would be more enhanced and experienced fighting versions of the standard Rahkshi. After Tazzuk’s success of creating Kuzzat to be one of the most deadliest Rahkhsi he may have ever created, he got the idea to make a group of Rahkshi that would act as his soldiers. Unfortunately, his other “brother”, Intor also had a similar idea to create an elite group of Rahkshi to go into combat against much more challenging foes that may be tougher than even the most experienced Toa. Tazzuk would use his “Kraata’s” to create the bodies of these new Rahkshi, while Intor would use his to act as the pilots of the lifeless body shells that were recently created. Intor ends up saying, "I must say Tazzuk, I found it a little bit of a “coincidence” that you and I both wanted to create " Just consider yourself lucky that I am allowing you to help me with these creatures of chaos." Tazzuk said with annoyance in his tone. "As I could have easily done it much more efficiently without you." Intor chuckles and ask sarcatsically, "What’s the matter, brother? Don’t trust your own partner." Tazzuk growls and says, "Very funny, 'brother'…. Now, do what you must." "Very well." Intor puts the seven Kraata’s inside their bodies, as the seven “Elite Rahkshi” would come to life within moments. "Excellent…", Intor said. "Now, we must prepare to test them out on our training facility." "Before we do", Tazzuk stated. "I’ve just gotten a telepathic message from Teridax that we are needed in a meeting. Let’s just leave them here. They shouldn’t cause any trouble while we’re away. And even if they did, you’ll of course take care of that now, wouldn’t you?" Intor sighs and says, "Whatever, let’s just head on over to our leaders meeting." Intor then turns over at the Rahkshi and gives them specific order. "You seven remain here, and do not leave this position, or else…" As both Tazzuk and Intor left the room, The Seven Elite Rahkshi simply stood there taking orders, but were wondering what their purpose of being created was for. Just to stand here and do nothing? "Hello, my brothers…", said a deep, dark voice. The Seven Elite Rahkshi quickly turned around to see what looked like a more menacing version of one of their own, but unlike the rest of them; he could talk. "My name is Kuzzat, and I will be your leader. Now… listen to me closely, as I will NOT repeat myself, do you all understand…?" The seven Rahkshi simply nodded in response of them understanding what he’s saying. "Good… Tazzuk order me to become your leader, and what Tazzuk wants me to do, I commence and endure. You will do the same for me when I am giving specific orders to the seven of you." Kuzzat noticed one of the Elite Rahkshi, a blue and yellow member, not even paying attention to his instructions. "...And for those who don’t or refuse to follow my orders…" The next moment, all four of Kuzzat’s claws were withint the Blue and Yellow Rahkshi’s chest, and then he started to give out a horrifying hiss, as he was infecting the Rahkshi with his special "Virus”, causing the Rahkshi to yelp out In pain until his body too became an infected dead corpse, and fall right into the ground. "…Will not even be worthy of living long enough to know your role. Do you all understand… DO YOU!?" The six remaining Rahkshi gave a quick nod to Kuzzat, after watching one of their own being instantly killed upon arrival by their apparent “new leader”. However, a white and yellow member gave Kuzzat a bold look that got his attention, as Kuzzat would walk up slowly towards the Rahkshi. "What are you looking at, small brains…?" The white and yellow Rahkshi hisses at him, but in a form of communication, in which Kuzzat understood clearly; as he too is a Rahkshi, after all. "‘What if we don’t want to follow your rules?'", Kuzzat translated, and then chuckles sinisterly. Kuzzat then grabbed the Rahkshi by the throat, who bursted out hissing and choking at the same time. "Then you too will end up like your ‘brother’ over there." nodding at the dead Rahkshi corpse. The Rahkshi then hisses at Kuzzat again in the form of communication. "‘Do your worse.’", Kuzzat translated and then chuckles again, "with pleasure…" It almost seemed that Kuzzat was about to use his power over Cancer to also spread the virus within the Rahkshi’s components and devour all of his inner structure…. But instead, he throws him back into the wall, and simply chuckles at the Rahkshi. "You’ve got courage, I’ll give you that… and that may be the only reason that I may like you…. But if you truly do disregard an order that I specifically give to ANY of you…. Then you WILL end up like your naïve brother over there!" as he points at the dead Rahkshi corpse that he infected moments ago. All of the Elite Rahkshi, and even the White and Yellow one, nodded in response of understanding and will follow his orders. "Now… I must go. I have important task I must fulfill for my master…" Kuzzat turns around, but then turns his head back to look back at the Rahkshi’s. "One more thing… if ANY of you reveal my identity to any other Makuta and/or Makuta employees that my master Tazzuk does not wish to know my prescense, then I will them down…. Then I will hunt YOU down!" as he's pointing at all of the Elite Rahkshi, referring to whichever one of them reveals Kuzzat’s presense. All of the Elite Rahkshi nodded again, this time slowly and more cautiously, as they are well aware that they do not desire to get on this particular Rahkshi’s bad side. "Good…" Kuzzat then flies off into the shadows of the room, as if he just jumped right through a portal within the Shadows. But while Kuzzat would be away, the Elite Rahkshi already knew who would take in charge while he and/or Makuta are not presence at the time, the brave Rahkshi that stood up to Kuzzat’s demands that would also become a grave menace to the livelihoods of Toa, Matoran and other beings withint the Matoran Universe, who would be named by his Makuta master and would soon be known as Rahkshi “Ozehk.” Chapter Four Nightime… Kuzzat was recently send to an island in the south regions of the Matoran Universe to capture a Matoran named “Vatar”, who had interesting information on a secret organization that his master has been investigating and pondering about for a while. As he approaches the island, he started searching around to find that Matoran. He then came stumbling upon what looked like a Matoran village. He hiss and smiled as he’d soon spring out of the dead forest and attack the Matoran. As he does this, a Le-Matoran sees the Rahkshi and shouts out, "MONSTER!" As the dreaded Rahkshi appears, the Matoran starts to run away from him, while a small group of Ta-Maotran with Kanoka Disk launchers charges at him and blast the Kanoka Disks at the Rahkshi. Unfortunately, it did little to no damage on the Rahkshi’s armor. Kuzzat scoffs and said, "Toys… Now witness a REAL attack!" Kuzzat takes out two of his Dark Blades and fires his power of Virus at the Ta-Matoran, as they quickly became weak and started to cough rashly, they then started to feel a great amount of pain within their bodys and started to fade away as the pain became too much for them, and would soon collapse to the floor, dead on track. A Ga-Matoran named “Asella” witness the horrible seen that just happened seconds ago. Asella, scardly says, "Oh my…" Kuzzat turns to see Asella, and starts walking towards her. Asella starts yelling and running to try and escape the Rahkhis’s wrath. Sadly, the Rahkshi was too quick to out run, as he would end up tackling her down to the ground, pinning her down with his two extra arms. "I hear that you know a certain Matoran named ‘Vatar’…. Where is he!?" he demanded. She stutters, "I…. I don’t know what you’re talking ab-" Kuzzat tightens his grip on Asella’s wrists with his razor-sharp claws, in which she screams outs in pain, trying to get someone to help her, but the Matoran in the village were to frighten to pay attention and were attempting to get as far away from the Rahkshi as possible. "DON’T play silly games with me, Matoran. I hear you are his valet, and lying about it will only make things worse. Besides… there’s no one on this wretched island that’s brave enough to save you now…" "Is that so?", said a voice. As Kuzzat faces upwards to see who just spoke, he was hit in the fact with ember, but didn’t do any damage to his face at all. He ends up seeing the brave Matoran he was hunting for named “Vatar.” "Ah… Vatar. I’ve been looking for you." he said. "I bet you have…", Vatar responds. "Now release her! It’s me you want, not her!" "Vatar, no!", shouts Asella. "True…", Kuzzat says. "With that being said..." Kuzzat gets up onto his feet, and throws Asella to the side, as he approaches Vatar slowly. Asella recovers and was force to see her close friend possibly getting the a faith worse than death. "Vatar…", Asella said with a worried look on her face. Vatar looks at Asella and says to her, "It’s alright, Asella…." He then looks back at Kuzzat. "I’m not afraid of ugly snake-heads like you, anyway!" "Perhaps…," Kuzzat said. "But feared or not, you will be a prisoner that will suffer if you fail to cooperate with me…" "I don’t think so, Rahkshi!", said another voice. Kuzzat sighs and says "Now what-?" Suddenly, a blast of Fire hits the Rahkshi right in the face, plowing him backwards. Kuzzat snarls and yells, "Who dares!?" Then suddenly, a warrior who was cladded in red and orange armor who was slightly bigger than a Toa who also wore a Kanohi approach the Rahkshi and was right next to Vatar. "Me." said the warrior. "Thanks for the back-up, Fikorv," Vatar said. "No problem," replied Fikorv. "Now, allow me to take care of this Rahkshi scumbag." Kuzzat recovers, growls and shouts out, "You dare intervene in my mission? I will make sure you suffer, whelp!" As Kuzzat charges forward, Fikorv once again unleashes a large wave of fire at the Rahkshi. But the Rahkshi this time was prepared, as he jumps over the wave of fire and kicks Fikorv straight in the face. Vatar runs right next to Asella, making sure that she wasn’t harmed by the Rahkshi’s attack. In the meantime, Fikorv punches Kuzzat square in the face, but Kuzzat response with hitting a forearm at Fikorv’s face. They hit blows with each other back in forth, as Kuzzat was hitting Fikorv with all of his mechanical claws at him, Fikrov seem to be a lot tougher than Kuzzat could imagine, as this warrior wasn’t like any Toa or Dark Hunter he’s encountered in his livelihood before: he was much more experience in combat. After a blow from Kuzzat to Fikorv, the next punch he threw at him was when he lights up his own fist with fire and blasts a devastating blow that sends a burnt up Kuzzat through 3 dead trees. "Give up yet, snake-head?" ssked Fikorv, with a confident smile on his face. Kuzzat jumps out of nowhere, jumping on Fikorv and pinning him down to the ground with two of his four claws. "Not until you’re dead…", he responds with a dreaded tone in his voice. Fikorv then blastes heat vision from his eyes, hitting Kuzzat in the face, falling to the ground in the process. Fikorv then gets up and takes out his Blaze Blade and as he swings it at Kuzzat, it lits on fire and almost strikes Kuzzat, until he ducks and Fikorv slices a tree which both tree’s half quickly burn up into ashes within a second. "Impressive…", as Kuzzat then takes out his weapons, "But not impressive enough to withstand against me!" "We’ll see about that", Fikorv says. As both Fikorv and Kuzzat went blade-to-blades with each other, they were both seemingly equal in sword-to-sword combat. Although Kuzzat had more weapons that Fikorv, Fikorv proven to be extremely experience when it comes to both offense and defense, as he blocked everyone of Kuzzat’s blades and weapons slashing towards him. It would end up Fikorv getting the better end of the deal, as he ends up cutting off one of Kuzzat’s claws with his Blaze Blade and kicks Kuzzat to the ground and points his blade at Kuzzat’s throat. Fikorv then says sarcatically, "I wonder how the Rahi’s will like their roasted Rahkshi: rare or well done." He then chuckles. Kuzzat hisses at him and uses his extra arm to grab Fikorv’s feet and drag him down onto the ground and attempted to kill him, until Fikorv lit himself on fire, causing Kuzzat to get off of him, but in the process, his weapons became nothing more than slag. Kuzzat growls and barks out, "Fine! If I can’t have the Matoran…." Kuzzat turns around to be facing Vatar, who was still checking up on Asella’s minor wounds. He then points his claw at the Matoran, preparing to unleash his power on the Matoran's. "NO ONE CAN!" Suddenly, his other claw is sliced off by Fikorv’s blade, causing Kuzzat to yell and scratch Fikrov’s Kanohi. This caused Fikorv to drop his weapon, and in the process, Kuzzat grabs the weapon, and stabs it right into Fikorv’s chest. Fikorv screams in pain, with Vatar shouting out, "Fikorv! NO!!!" Fikorv falls to the ground, as Kuzzat then turns his attention to Vatar and Asella. Vatar stands up and defends Asella, yelling, "Leave her alone! It’s me you want, not us!" Kuzzat scoffs and says impatiently, "True enough…" Kuzzat scratches Vatar’s Kanohi with his claw, and then grabs Vatar by the throat. Asella shouts out, "Vatar, no!" "NOW…" Kuzzat said angrily, "You’re coming with me. My master wishes to 'interrogate' you and your…. Order." "What?!", yelled Vatar, after the Rahkshi surprisingly knew of the Order of Mata Nui's existance. Kuzzat then squeezes his throat to prevent him from talking, and then flies away, Asella gets up and tries to follow the Rahkshi, but he was far to quick to be tracked down. Asella, in disbelief, quietly says, "No… this, this can’t happening…!" Suddenly, Asella hears a groan from the distance; it came from Fikorv, who was apparently alive. She runs up towards him, and checks up on him. "Are… are you alright?" Fikorv groans and responds, "Never better." Fikorv sits up and takes his blade out of his chest like it was nothing. "Good thing I’m mainly made out of heat, just as my weapons is, and- wait… where’s the Rahkshi and Vatar?", ask Fikorv. Asella’s silent was all she needed for Fikorv’s answer. Fikorv sighs and grumbles, "Accursed Rahkshi…" "What do we do now…?", ask Asella with a worried tone within her voice. "He has Vatar now.... we need to save him!" "Easier said than done, Asella…" said Fikorv. "Luckily, like myself, some of the Order members have secret tracking devices on our armor, and we should be able to track down Vatar as soon as possible." "I just hope he’s be alright while we’re planning on rescuing him…", she said, optimistically concern about Vatar's fate. "He’s a very bold Matoran, Asella…. ," Fikorv adds. "Knowing him, he’ll show no fear no matter what. Now… we need to help out the villagers and tell them what’s going on." Asella stayed silent for a short moment until finally saying quitely, "Alright…" Meanwhile, on the Northern Continent… Makuta Tazzuk waited patiently for Kuzzat to return to the Northern Continent, which he eventually does end up doing, successfully capturing Vatar in the long run. "Master, I have successfully acquired the Ta-Matoran named ‘Vatar’ that you wished to interrogate." "Excellent," said the dreaded Makuta. "Release him, my son." "Yes, my master…" Kuzzat then drops Vatar, who was in energized bonds, restraining his hands together on his back, and then Kuzzat leaves the room. Tazzuk chuckles sinisterly and says, "You have information on the Order or Mata Nui that I could use to my advantage now, do you not?" Vatar gasp in shockness and whispered, "How….?" "I have my ways." Tazzuk replied. "You’re quite lucky that only me and my 'son' know of their existence, Matoran. Otherwise, we could easily send a massive army on their little island and obliterate them within the hour. Now… we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. But either way… you’re going to give me the information that I desire." "Do your worse, Makuta." said the brave Matoran. "I’m not afraid of you…" "No…", Tazzuk said, unlimbering and then activating his wrist chain-saws, as Vatar gasped from the horrifying sound it makes, Tazzuk says, "But you will be soon…. " He then starts laughing disturbingly and all that could be heard at this point.... were screams of pain. Chapter Five Hours before the events of "The Brutal Mission." On Destral, Icarax has recently left to accompany his brothers and sister battling in Karda Nui against the Toa Nuva. Icarax has put Tazzuk in charge during his departure. Now, Tazzuk sitting on the throne that was once Teridax’s, summoned his secret apprentice, Rahkshi Kuzzat, to the throne room to give him an interesting mission. Tazzuk suddenly says, "You’re timing seems to be far more perfect than Fearack’s laziness." As Kuzzat appears from the shadows, right next to him. "What is thy bidding, my master?" Kuzzat says while bowing towards his master. "I have had some interesting… reports from my minions on the Southern Continent…." Tazzuk said. "A former employer of our is there accompanied by our 'rivals.'" "Who is it?", he asked. Tazzuk looks back at Kuzzat, and says in a serious tone, "Vecca…" "Vecca?" Kuzzat questioned. "Isn’t she the one who created some of those more advanced weapons that some of the Makuta uses…. such as your Death Gun?" Tazzuk’s Death Gun appears right on his left hand. The Death Gun is a cross-fusion of a shotgun and a machine gun, which can rapidly shoot out multiple bullets, making it one of the most lethal weapons the Brotherhood has. "Correct, my son." stated Tazzuk. "And because of a particular 'moron' who caused her to betray us, she is now wanted; dead or alive." "Why alive?" he asked. "She could still serve useful to us… or me, at least." Tazzuk says slowly. "For starters, we can learn more information to the organization that she now pledges loyalty towards, and we could certainly use her to our advantage. After all, having a hostage always provides entertainment." "I see your point, my lord…", Kuzzat says and adds, "And what would you like for me to do with her once I encounter her?" Tazzuk chuckles and says ,"Do what you feel like, my son. Her faith is in your dreaded claws now… Be warn, though, she has allies backing her up. They, along with herself, will most likely be a bigger challenge than most of the challenges you’ve so far experienced, my son." "Like you said, my father… ‘I will die trying to complete a mission, if need be,'" Kuzzat says, referring to one on Tazzuk's main orders towards Kuzzat. "True enough….," Tazzuk says. "Well then, my son, it’s now time for you to begin your new mission: bringing me the carcass of that Vortixx; dead or alive…." "I will not fail you my father: that much, I can promise." he said, "Because either way, her body will be presence here…. With or without life." As Kuzzat flies off of Destral, heading towards the Southern Continent to fulfill another mission for his master, Tazzuk looks on while he’s flying. "Hmmm….", Tazzuk pondered, "Confident, but cocky…. He may end up underestimating his upcoming opponents." Tazzuk then turns to look at what seems to be a blue and black spineless Rahkshi that has the appearance of a feminine-like being. "Follow him, Nirekx…", he instructed. As ordered, Nirekx follows the same direction that Kuzzat flown off to. In the meantime, Tazzuk simply waited for his upcoming opponents to arrive on Destral to continue his eternal feud with the very Toa that once served him in his Toa Hagah team, along with a Toa that he believes will be a great opponent who could possibly be the one of the only Toa that could defeat him. 'To be continued, in ''“The Brutal Mission” and "Reign of Terror". ''' Characters *Kuzzat *Tazzuk *Wrekan *"Fireblaze" *Intor *Vatar *Asella *Fikorv *Nirekx *Ozehk *Rehzohk *Neavehk *Grengak *Predahk *Irorahk *An unnamed Elite Rahkshi who was color Yellow and Blue *An unnamed Le-Matoran *A number of Ta-Matoran with Kanoka disk *A village of Matoran Trivia *The information that Vatar possessed in Chapter 4 will be further detailed in "Reign of Terror." *Originally, Kuzzat's power was called "Cancer", but KylerNuva decided to change it and simply renamed it to "Virus". This means that every word featuing "Cancer" was replaced with "Virus" in this serial. A line from Tazzuk was also changed in Chapter 2: his original line when explaining to Wrekan what Kuzzat's powers is was, "I like to call it… 'Cancer'." Category:Stories